


"Happy halloween, my companion."

by SoulGlobe



Category: American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe
Summary: 他沒有想到自己的夥伴也盛裝打扮參加了這次的節慶。
Relationships: Harry Longabaugh | Sundance Kid/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy





	"Happy halloween, my companion."

他沒有想到自己的夥伴也盛裝打扮參加了這次的節慶。  
剛從酒館吃完晚餐出來的日舞看著布朗斯公園的人們有些換上了奇特的服裝，小孩子們則更是穿著成這樣在大街上跑來跑去追逐玩耍。日舞對於這種節日並沒有什麼想法，小時候他也沒有經歷過這種事情——畢竟都在別人家工作啊，他自嘲道，不過他對於這種大家和樂融融的氣氛還是感到有些慶幸的，這裡甚少這麼平靜過，於是日舞打從內心露出了一絲微笑。  
他沉溺在這樣的氛圍之中，甚至沒有發現他旁邊多出了一個人影。  
「嘿。」日舞聽到身旁有個人的聲音，便稍微轉過頭看了一眼，然後他驚訝的抖了抖身子，才發現是布屈傾低身子，帶著一抹笑容看著自己。對方身上反常的穿著黑色格子紋的西裝背心、能夠勾勒出身體線條的西裝褲、領子那綁了一條紅色的蝴蝶結，以及頭上有兩個紅色的……角？背後似乎也有東西的樣子。  
對方對於他的反應似乎很滿意。  
「布屈？」日舞訝異的看著對方，「你怎麼穿成這樣？」  
「萬聖節啊，看不出來嗎？」布屈對著他眨了眨眼。  
不，明明你平常該是站在家門外等小孩子來發糖果的那個人才對，日舞正想這麼講，但最後還是把話吞了回去。  
「你想說我該是發糖的人吧？」像是看穿對方想要說的話，有著藍色雙眼的人開心的笑著，「臨時興起，就這樣。」  
「啊，嗯。」日舞點了點頭。  
「如何，讓惡魔陪著你隨便逛逛吧？」布屈一如既往的好看微笑讓他無法拒絕對方，日舞這才發現對方背後原來是一條跟角一樣顏色的紅色尾巴，就這樣勾在後面的衣服上，那甚至還會隨著布屈的動作而稍微擺動。  
「走吧。」棕髮男人用手稍微遮住嘴，遮住了忍不住想笑的慾望。

兩個人一邊閒聊著一邊在街上散步著，他們欣賞著各家各戶將自己家裡裝飾成令人害怕的模樣，但同時卻又有另一種可愛的感覺，就跟小孩子們的打扮一模一樣，布屈甚至和孩子們打了招呼，並從口袋中拿出了一些糖果放入小孩子們手上拿著的枕頭套裡。  
「結果還是發了糖啊。」日舞在一旁說著。  
「那是當然。」布屈笑著並將糖果也塞入了日舞手中，對方愣了一下還是收了下來。  
那是一顆愛心形狀的手工糖，他不曉得布屈是怎麼拿到這種糖果的，不過日舞暗自開心的將糖果放入了褲子的口袋裡。  
他們經過賈維的家裡，當正好在發糖果的賈維看到布屈的穿著時便愉快的笑了出聲，「童心未眠啊，布屈！」老人這麼說道，一邊順道將更多糖果放到布屈和日舞的手上，日舞跟著也一起收下了糖果，就當作是幫布屈收吧，他這麼想著。  
「萬聖節快樂，紳士們。」賈維對著他們笑著，布屈也開心的向他道謝並招手，日舞則是向著點了點頭致意。  
路上布屈也像個小孩子一樣敲了敲別人家的門，並收下了糖果以及對這身打扮的讚美，大家都認為平時穩重的卡西迪先生穿成這樣特別童趣，布屈只是開心的接下了誇獎，甚至連見到他的巴賽特姊妹也從頭到腳評論了一番。  
日舞看著這番愉快的布屈只是無奈的笑著。

他們就這樣待到了將近凌晨，平常他們可不會待到這麼晚的時間。  
小孩子們也陸陸續續的帶著戰利品回到了自己的家中，布屈和日舞則是口袋裡滿塞著糖果——手上也是，而回到了平時睡覺的房間之中。  
日舞將一些糖果給了布屈，畢竟他始終不是個很喜歡嗜甜的人，布屈也愉快的接下了對方分給自己的糖果。  
最後布屈要回到自己的房間休息時，日舞拉住了對方的手，並站在原地，露出有些困窘的表情。  
「你穿成這樣很可愛。」磨到最後他憋出了這麼一句話，並且用非常細小的聲音說道，即便如此還是被布屈聽到了，對方露出了今晚最開心的表情，並回握住了對方的手。  
「謝謝你，」日舞注意到布屈耳尖有點紅，他自己大概也一樣，「那作為惡魔總該給你什麼回報。」  
於是他一手拉過日舞的領子，並輕輕的用嘴唇在棕髮男人的臉頰上留下一抹親吻，「萬聖節快樂。」布屈也輕聲在他耳邊說道，最後快速了溜回了自己的房間並關上了門，留下日舞一個人站在原地不知所措的摸著被親到的臉頰。  
「這是捉弄吧。」他遮住了自己滿臉通紅的臉，最後也匆忙的回到了自己的住處。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> https://blog-imgs-134-origin.fc2.com/t/r/a/trainrobbersyndicate/2019103116443053f.jpg  
> Halloween Fanart


End file.
